G9 Eclipse
The G9 Eclipse is the largest of the 3 fighter jets in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a very modern fighter jet and it seems to be based on the Sukhoi Su-47. The nose has a subtle, but notable Mikoyan MiG-29 tone, however in a larger scale than the MiG-29. It has a green, light brown (desert) and black/grey variant. They all have a grey bottom side. Depending on the angle of light and time of the day, one of them can seem either grey, or black on its top side. Performance and use The G9 Eclipse is noticeably faster than the smaller Si-47 Leopard and is also much harder to get up in the air. It requires at least a 700m long runway to take off. It takes longer to take off than most other aircraft, sometimes taking more than the entire runway to gain takeoff velocity. In some cases, the dip at the end of a large military runway can cause a catastrophic situation, halting the tail and hurling the nose into the ground or sea. The Eclipse can be hard to get off of the ground. For example, when you get to a high enough speed, one little bump or touch will throw you off course. Taking off in this jet is difficult on short runways, so it's advised that you use as much of the runway as you can due to the VTO being so high. It's best to line yourself up with the end of the runway to avoid crashing. Landing is also somewhat hard in this vehicle due to its size, however distance needed to land is less than that of taking off. The top speed of this aircraft is 250.91 mph. Click here to see how it was tested. The G9 Eclipse is not at all good for races though, it being huge and harder to control than most other planes, almost all planes are better for that sort of event. It is the fastest plane in the game (unless you have the DLC plane F-33 DragonFly Jet Fighter which is the fastest in that case) and it is more durable than the Si-47 Leopard. This plane is excellent at making strafing runs at oil rigs. With twin auto cannons and four rocket pods, it is possible to complete 70% in a mere 2 minutes. Another use is for making strafing runs at military bases, especially ones that have a lot of fuel depots, as they make easy targets. It must be noted that trees will get in the way of any attempted run at military bases, so it's advisable to attack from a higher angle. Locations After these bases are completed to 100%, the occupied G9s at the runways will disappear, but the plane can still be found in the hangars. *X:20910; Y:5575 - Sungai Cengkih Besar - Black/gray variant. *X:22390; Y:23400 - Kem Udara Wau Pantas. **Black/grey, or a green one spawns in a hangar and takes off. This one disappears after settlement completion. **Green one in a hangar. *X:28320; Y:5710 - Paya Luas - Black/gray variant. *X:4470; Y:21180 - Pulau Dayang Terlena - Desert variant. 4 planes are found here, in two separate hangars. Each hangar has a desert version and a green version. *X:16060; Y:23460 - Tanah Lebar - Usually none, but 4 black/grey ones are destroyed here during the mission "Death from Above". Other facts *The rapid-fire auto cannons on this jet are unique - not found on any other vehicle in the game. The auto cannons are extremely powerful, being shot as fast as Miniguns. They have explosive projectiles. *The G9 usually comes in a greener desert camo scheme, but there is also a grey version that may be found at certain airports. *It's likely that the G9 Eclipse is an interceptor, since the jet has two seats which is common on interceptor aircraft. See also: air superiority fighter (wikipedia). *The front of the plane starts to dip downward even if you try to fly it perfectly straight. *Although the engine exhaust looks the same as that of the Aeroliner 474 and the engines even sound the same, they do not have the same engines. The sounds for the engines have been re-used for these vehicles. The engines of fighter planes (example) are very differently shaped from those used by passenger planes (example) and have nearly nothing in common, other than their basic work principles. Some games just have a limited amount of engine sounds (and wheels), which is why some vehicles share them. *The G9 Eclipse bears an uncanny resemblance with the ADFX-02 Morgan and less to the X-02 Wyvern from the Ace Combat game series. However, this is coincidental as both aircraft were inspired by the Su-47 (shown in the gallery below). *The G9 Eclipse is the only aircraft in Just Cause 2 to have 4 vertical stabilizers, 2 large and 2 small. Gallery Sukhoi Su-47.jpg|Sukhoi Su-47, the real world plane that the G9 Eclipse is based on. g9 eclipse after take off.jpg|G9 Eclipse after take off|link=G9 Eclipse G9 Eclipse green.jpg|The green version in a hangar. G9 Eclipse (desert).jpg|The desert camo version. G9 Eclipse (black).jpg|The black one. Kem Udara Wau Pantas.png|The green one, about to take off at Kem Udara Wau Pantas (just above the aiming box). g9 eclipse flight.jpg|G9 Eclipse mid-flight|link=G9 Eclipse Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content